


Property of Matsuoka Rin

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Invasion of Privacy, It was an accident though, M/M, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Rei swears it was, Stupidty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds Rin's Diary and can't help but sneak a peek at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Matsuoka Rin

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Molly something super fluffy. It ended up being super silly instead but it's less devastating than the last thing I wrote
> 
> I rated this Teen because the language is pretty strong in this one. If that's the wrong rating though please tell me and I'll change it to the correct rating.

It’s so wrong. Utterly and without a doubt the most untrustworthy thing Rei has ever done but he just can’t find the will to put Rin’s diary down.

It was a complete accident that Rei even found it in the first place. He had been sitting on Rei’s bed waiting patiently for the red head to return to his room. They had planned to go jogging together but Rin was suddenly requested to be seen by a teacher and had to step out right quick. Rei didn’t mind much, though it did set his perfect schedule back by a few minutes. Rei occupied his time by muttering some physic theories and replaying his math class that day. He was so lost in his own thoughts he almost didn’t notice his phone ringing. Slightly confused Rei picked up his phone to check who was calling him. He smiled slightly at the sight of Nagisa’s name and answered it.

“Good evening Nagisa-kun.” Rei greeted his best friend.

“Ah good Rei-chan isn’t jogging yet!” Nagisa giggled and continued before Rei could ask what that meant. “Rei-chan is RinRin there?”

“No he’s talking with a teacher. Did you need to speak with him Nagisa-kun?”

“No that's okay actually this is perfect okay Rei-chan I need you to go to his bed.” Nagisa instructed.

Rei sighed and complied getting up from his seat and facing Rin’s bed. With Nagisa it was sometimes best to just do what he says without question. He was slightly curious as to what this was all about but kept quiet.

“Now lift up the mattress.”

“Nagisa-kun this is ridiculous I am not going to lift up Rin-san’s bed.” Rei exclaimed. Nagisa made a strange noise akin to a penguin slipping on ice and began whining excessively. He begged Rei to just do this and promised it would be worth it. Giving in Rei lifted up the mattress seeing nothing Rei almost dropped it back down before realizing there was something stuck to the bottom of it. Rei pulled the object off and stared at it.

**Diary  
To: Matsuoka Rin  
From: Nitori Aiichirou**

**Property of Matsuoka Rin**

 

Rei gave out a surprised squeak and dropped both the diary and bed. Nagisa was giggling like crazy on the other end of the phone now. Rei adjusted his glasses and gave his ful attention to Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun how did you even know that was there?” Rei demanded quite flustered. Nagisa just told him he had his ways and hung up with a cheerful “Enjoy Rei-chan!”.

Rei found himself sighing again and realized he’d been doing that a lot now. It was all Nagisa’s fault. Rei picked up the diary and checked it to be sure there was no damage done. Rei was about to close the diary when he saw his name. Then again and again and again, an entire page filled with mentions of his name. Rei moved to put the diary back in it’s spot but ended up sitting on the bed and began reading it instead.

 

_I had no idea I could even feel this happy again. I was quite sure I’d never feel like this yet here I am. I can’t believe how close I was to giving up that day. It’s so surreal hanging with them again. Sometimes I’m sure I’m going to wake up and this will all be gone just some wishful dream of mine._

_I really owe a lot to Rei. I thanked him a lot after the tournament but it’s not enough. It’ll never be enough really. I hope I can show him how much I care as more time goes on. I think it’d be creepy if I bought him something though. I’m trying to discreetly find similar interests. He was on the track team so I think I’m on to something._

 

Rei closed the diary with a snap and stared at the wall blankly. He really shouldn’t be doing this but it was just so tempting. Rei prayed quickly for forgiveness before opening the diary again and skipping a few pages ahead. 

 

_I just realized today how attractive that nerd butterfly Rei is. Well it’s not like I was staring on purpose or anything! He shouldn’t be allowed to look that fuckin hot when climbing out of a pool. He also shouldn’t be so earnest and cute when he smiles. Plus that blush on his face when you compliment him will be the end of me. I am so close to either punching him for being so adorable or kissing him._

_Have I mentioned how hot that track suit looks on him? Nagisa and snapped some photos and showed me. Now I’m kinda sad that he left track because that outfit is fuckin beautiful. Then again if he didn’t join the swim club I wouldn’t be able to get such a sweet view of his chest._

_Joint practice is both a blessing and curse with that asshole Rei there. I’m quite sure Haru has caught me staring. If that mackerel scented jerk even so much as smirks at me I’m draining the Iwatobi pool. Shit never mind that’s detrimental to my plan._

 

Red face and beyond flustered Rei pulled away from the diary using all of his will power. He didn’t have a chance to read more as the door knob started turning signaling Rin's return. Panicking slightly Rei lifted up the bed and put the diary back in it’s spot. Rei was sure it didn’t look like how he found it but at this point he could care less. His mind could only repeat the same thing over and over.

Rin-san likes me. Rin-san **LIKES** me. RIN-SAN likes me. Rin-san likes **ME.** **RIN-SAN LIKES ME.**

“Oi Rei are you even listening?” Rin snapped as he waves a hand in front of Rei’s face. Rei blinks and looks up at Rin who has a mildly annoyed but worried look on his face. Rei’s   
heart does a flip at the sight and he quickly adjusts his glasses. When did Rin get so cute when annoyed?

“S-Sorry Rin-san what were you saying?” Rei asks surprised his voice didn’t crack.

“I asked if you’re sure you’re up for this jog your face is as red as your glasses.” Rin repeated. Rei knew it would be best to just claim to be sick and go home to sort out his thoughts but instead he said “Of course I was simply hot waiting in my jogging clothes.”

Rin shrugs and drops the subject. The two leave after Rin locks the door and checks out up front. On the jog Rei couldn’t help but steal glances at Rin. Rei hadn’t really given it much thought but now that he the seed had been planted it grew like the beans from that one foreign fairy tale he read oh so long ago. Rei could admit that Rin wasn’t unattractive in any way. In all honesty he was pretty damn attractive. Rei especially liked it when he put his hair into a small ponytail. To some it might look ridiculous but Rei found it adorable in a very Rin way. Suddenly his thoughts took a more heated turn.

Rei started thinking ‘I wonder what he’d look like on his back with me above him?’. Rei couldn’t help but imagine Rin’s hands running along his skin in a less than friendly way. His lips pressed firmly on his then lowering to his neck and stomach. It might hurt but the thought of Rin's teeth lightly biting him and leaving marks made Rei shiver from pleasure. Shit did he have a kink? He then imagined them both some place private and out of breath from making out instead of jogging. He wondered what Rin’s face would look like as he grinned his hips against him. It was enough to make Rei’s breathing even more labored. 

Rei was so far gone he completely missed the broken uneven part of the path they were running on till he was tumbling down on the ground. Rei’s arms shot out to stop the fall but all he managed to do was get small rocks lodged in his palm and a scrapped knee. Rin was at his side before Rei could even get into a sitting position. 

“Are you hurt? Anything broken? Scrapped?” Rin exclaimed as he helped Rei into a more comfortable position. He grabbed Rei’s hands examining them intently. They were red from the fall but otherwise okay. Rin picked the small rocks out of Rei’s hands and continued his fussing. Rei watched in a stunned silence as Rin fretted over him muttering about how badly Rei had scared him and "gosh you are beyond clumsy Rei". He hadn’t answered a single question and he was quite sure his knee was bleeding right now but all he could focus on was the surprisingly gentle tough Rin had. Guilt crashed down on Rei like the waves did during that night time swim in the ocean. It was all his fault. If only he hadn’t betrayed Rin’s trust and left his diary alone he wouldn’t have fell and Rin wouldn’t be so worried over him. So unknowingly nice to someone who had just invaded their privacy then had the gall to fantasize about him. Rei couldn’t help but enjoy the attention though which made him feel even worse. He buried his face in his hands and blurted out “I’m sorry.”

Rin was taken aback by the sudden apology and how distraught Rei sounded. He frowned at Rei and tried to pry the boys hands away from his face. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Rin demanded. He wondered briefly if Rei had also hit his head. The fall hadn’t looked that bad but Rin could be wrong. Rei just shook his head and babbled out the truth. He started with the call from Nagisa and how he dropped the diary then saw his name and began reading. Rin was silent the entire time emotions somewhere between mortified and utter rage. Once Rei finished he kept his head down unable to look Rin in the face. The two sat in silence one close to tears and the other looking ready to kill anything that dared get too close. 

“Well I say..” Rin began after a long silence and heavy thinking “That the only way I can possible forgive you is if you give me a k-kiss…” Rin could feel his face heat up as he turned his head away. Rei looked up at him shocked that Rin was still here after he admitted to such a scandal. “If you want to that is!" Rin continued realizing what he had just suggested "You have every right to punch me and walk away for writing such gross stuff about you I mean I probably would.. then again I’m kind of an ass and-“ Rin’s nervous babbling was cut off as Rei gently moved Rin’s face to look at him. 

“I think a kiss is sufficient enough.” Rei whispered shly. Rin gave him a small grin and leaned in to meet Rei half way. The kiss was soft, sweet, caring, slightly hesitant, and to both of their relief not awkward in any way. It was too short in Rin’s opinion but it was wonderful and Rin was just happy to finally be doing this. Rei seemed to share similar thoughts that it was too short also because he leaned back in again and kissed Rin. 

Moving his hands to his hair Rin angled their heads better and put as much passion as he could into the kiss. Rei hummed happily into the kiss and rested his hands on Rin’s waist. Rin groaned as Rei’s hands neared his lap and shifted to get them closer to his inner thigh. Rei grinned slightly and pulled his hands back which gained an annoyed grunt from Rin. 

The two were completely lost in each other till Rei’s phone alarm went off signaling the end of what was supposed to be their jog. The two boys jerked apart realizing they were very much so in public. Rin helped Rei stand only to find Rei had also sprained his ankle. Deciding it was best for Rei not to walk on it Rin pulled him onto his back despite the boy’s protests. Rei groaned at how embarrassing this was and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder. Suddenly Rei had a thought and whispered lowly into Rin’s ear.

“I actually have my old track suit if you want I can wear that next time so you can see it in person.” 

Rin faltered in his steps his face flushing almost instantly, as he regained his stride he simply nodded in agreement to Rei's suggestion.


End file.
